Miriel/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Did someone misplace this? People ought properly secure their possessions..." (item) *"Ah, contentment. I have finally organized my personal library by author and subject." (exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"You never stay long after returning to camp. What matter of endeavors do you pursue?" (free time) *"You look jubilant today. Have you devised a new algorithm for sorting your possessions?" (happy) *"Would you pair up with me? Fighting in teams increases our probability of success." (team up) *"Studies have shown ambition nourishes even the most logical minds. Do you dream?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I primarily read....And I put every book back exactly where I found it." (free time) *"No. ...I'm sorry, but could you straighten your clothes? They're not even." (happy) *"Aptly put! Teaming up ameliorates our chances of success....Very well, I am yours." (team up) *"I simply wish to demystify all the world's mysteries. No trifling endeavor, I know." (dreams) Asking - Married *"Why do I never tire of you, (name)? You are so simple, and yet...so complex." (love) *"Are you getting...handsomer? Love has clouded my keen powers of observation." (compliment) *"(name), apply yourself in moderation, or you shall leave me a widow." (promise) *"What do you have there, (name)? Perhaps you should lighten your load." (gift) Replying - Married *"I have unambiguous feelings for you as well. I hope that never experiences variance." (love) *"Thank you for the compliment. …Oh! My heart rate just increased 5.7 percent." (compliment) *"I make no strict guarantees, but I shall endeavor not to bring tears to your eyes." (promise) *"This is a document of your every action. I find it comforting in these chaotic times." (gift) Asking - Child *"What may I secure for you, Laurent/Morgan? I must see to the well-being of my child." (gift) *"Tell me about the future, Laurent/Morgan. What strange phenomena does it hold?" (Story) *"Are you alright, Laurent/Morgan? I detect the absence of your usual alacrity." (Concern) *"Shall we practice together, my child? I'd like to burn through some surplus tomes." (Train) Replying - Child *"Very Well. Name a precise time and date, and I shall assess your ability" (train) *"I am perfectly fine. Show me the logic in flying into a panic." (Concern) *"Oh, did I project a sense of material need? I appreciate the thought, but I will get by." (Gift) *"I tend to be a bit obsessive, so I spent most of my time cleaning and sorting. The Shepherds excel at fighting, but their organization skills make me bilious. Whatever is left lying around must be burned. ...See? Fire does the trick." (Story) Level Up *"Never sate yourself with middling returns!" (6+ stats up) *"I am a staunch believer in amelioration." (4-5 stats up) *"Propitious growth, if I may say so." (2-3 stats up) *"Someone must maintain the status quo." (0-1 stat up) *"Alas, I fear the glass ceiling is Miriel-proof." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"What a fascinating way to acquire new trades..." Armory *"Would a modicum of frugality hurt now and then?" (buying) *"A scholar once said: if you thirst for gold, liquidize." (selling) *"May I watch? I find this whole process fascinating." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is that rubbish in the corner? Surely we have not stooped to so odious a level?" (misc) *"What a commendable day. Every item is precisely it's supposed to be." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Here to do some reading?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Resting your mind for a bit?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin. Please return books to their place on the shelf." (evening) *"Do you always stay up this late, Robin?" (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hey, Robin. Why is dawn called “daybreak” anyway? Who broke it?" (morning) *"Hey, Robin. Why do we have “high noon”? Is there a low noon?" (midday) *"Hey, Robin. Why do we have “nightfall”? Does night rise as well?" (evening) *"Hey, Robin. Why do folks say “hit the hay”? I don’t punch hay." (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Robin." (birthday) Roster A grandiloquent but fastidious Shepherd who waxes wroth if so much as a single arrow sits askew in its quiver. She adores research and obsesses over her object of study. The most superfluous packer. Born on February 12th. Help Description A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with high standards. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'll take notes from here." *"Hmm... What now?" *"Formulate a plan." *"Enlighten me." *"Divide and conquer." *"You must persevere." *"Apply yourself." *"So rudimentary." * "Banish timidity." Dual Strike *"Oh if I must." *"Here! Imbecile." *"Anon from me." * "How crude." Dual Guard *"Have you no acumen?!" *"Beware!" Defeated Enemy *"Asinine knave." *"The predicted outcome." *"Hmph." *"Ugh..." *"Well, I feel edified." Critical *"Begone, foul miscreation!" *"Your demise is nigh!" *"Desist at once!" *"Rebarbative fool!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed by Ally *"Very gracious of you." *"My gratitude." *"Why, thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"Inconceivable...!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote